A Shifu and Shory story
by LadyPeach7
Summary: This story is about the love of two red pandas. Shifu and Shory. Shifu has reached his age of death.


Old Po: *sits in the noodlerestaurant tells his his grandchildren* Many whimsical legends are told of the Valley of Peace in China. But none so whimsical as this love story of two red pandas. Shifu and Shory. The story I want to tell you, my sweeties, can't be found in a book. Believe it or not, you have to decide for yourself. But the story I want to tell you is true. I was there. And I remember. I remember the smell and the spirit of Kung Fu, which called my name. In the time, when the greatest Kung Fu teacher in all of China was still alive.

FLASHBACK

Old Po: It all started years ago in the Jade Palace. My master Shifu plays his flute in the courtyard of the training hall. As he plays a snoring sound is heard. He examines the flute and continues playing. Another snoring sound is heard, this time Shifu turns and sees... Oh, right! That's me! I was standing on one leg while sleeping.

Shifu: *yells* Po!

Po: *startlingly wakes up and turns to him* Sorry, Master Shifu!

Shifu: You need to practice your Tai Chi for the closing ceremony.

Shifu begins playing his flute as Po starts doing Tai Chi. A flapping sound is heard, causing Po to get defensive. He grabs Shifu's flute and points it at the enemy, who he discovers to be Shory.

Po: Master Shory! Sorry about that.

Shory: *smiles softly* Your crown for the Peace Jubilee, Po. I mean, Dragon Warrior.

Po: *gasp* The Olive Branch Crown! For me! *grabs the crown and puts it on* I get to wear the crown! Yay me! *wears the crown over his ear* Check out the jaunty angle.

Shifu: *growls and yells at him* Po, this is the Peace Jubilee, not the Attack Shory with a Flute Jubilee.

Shory: *smiles at Shifu* But, Fluffy! Be glad, that we have such an attentive protector like Po.

Po: *laughs nervously* Just trying to stay ready in case Temutai tries to squish my head.

Shifu: *sighs* Nonsense, hostilities are strictly forbidden during the Peace Jubilee, even with the warriors of the Qidan. They are our guests.

The Furious Five walk by.

Tigress: Wait, Po is wearing the Olive Branch Crown? Po? Traditionally, one of the Furious Five does the unification ceremony.

Po: C'mon Tigress, the jubilee needs some new blood. You know, a fresh face, the new guy to... *laughs a little* ...show that the Jade Palace is looking toward the future. Plus, I get to wear the crown! *laughs happily*

Tigress: *thinks* Po's right.

Po: I am?!

Mantis: *confused* Am I missing something?

Tigress: *grins* No, because it also means he'll have to judge the children's Kung Fu matches. *walks away*

Monkey: *laughs* Right!

Mantis: All you buddy.

Monkey and Mantis walk away, leaving Po confused.

Po: Eeeeeeeh, thanks. *hears Shifu scream in pain and turns to him* Shifu? Shifu! *runs to him*

Shifu: *falls to the ground and breathes heavily* Arrrg...

Shory: *worried and sits next to him* My Fluffy! Are you okay?

Shifu: *growls in pain* Arrrg... *calms down* Strange? I felt suddenly so tired!

Shory: *helps him get up* It would be better if you stay here. I'll stay here, too.

Shifu: *in panic* But, darling! I feel much better! *cries again* Arrrrg ... *passes out*

Shory: *shocked* Shifu? Shifu! Shifu! *cries* Shifu! FLUFFY!

Po: *starts freaking out* No! Master! No No No! Don't die, Shifu. Please... *hops so much, that Shifu will wake up now and yells at him, like "I'm not dying, you idiot!"*

But Shifu doesn't wake up. He is still in swoon and breathing heavily.

In the late evening Shifu opens his eyes and noticed that Shory and his students sit next to him and look at him worried.

Shifu: *lying in bed and breathing heavily* What happened?

Shory: *takes his hand* Sssssh! Don't speak, Fluffy. Save your strength.

Shifu: *flinches with pain* Arrrrrrg... My heart hurts!

Po: *stands up* Don't worry, Master Shifu! I'll get a doctor! *turns to leave*

Shifu: No, Panda! No doctor!

Po: *turns stunned to him* But, Master!

Shifu: *coughs* I think my time has come, Panda!

Shory: *pats Shifu's arm* Don't say that, Fluffy! You will be healthy again! You'll see! Tomorrow you'll be on your feet again!

Shifu: *coughs* I fear that I will not live to see the next morning. *looks at his students* Listen to me, all of you. It's time for you to continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been your master. *salutes them*

Po and the Five salute back.

Shifu: *flinches with pain* And now, go, please! I want to talk to Shory!

Po is heartbroken. Tigress steps forward and kindly puts her hand around Po, pulling away. Po resists for a moment, then lets the Five lead him off.

Shory: *holds Shifu's hand* Fluffy! Please don't talk nonsense! I am sure that you will be healthy again!

Shifu: *smiles softly at her* Shory, darling! Please, you must see! I'm old! My time has come! Can you fulfill my last wish, Shory?

Shory: *cries* Everything you want, Fluffy! Everything!

Shifu: I want you to be the mistress of the Jade Palace!

Shory: *stunned* What? But, Shifu! I have learned Karate and not Kung Fu!

Shifu: *coughs* Then the Jade Palace will be now the place of Karate!

Shory: Shifu! I...

Shifu: *puts his hand on her cheek and strokes it* Promise me, my darling!

Shory: *sighs* I promise it to you, Fluffy! *cries*

Shifu: *kisses her hand* Don't worry! l'll be with you, even if you can't see me. But you will hear me!

Shory: *confused* What do you mean, l will hear you?

Shifu: *smiles* I'll be the gentle wind, which will hug you and cools you from the hot summer! I'll whisper in your ear and tell you the way you should go! *looks lovingly at her* Kiss me, my darling!

Shory leans over to him and kisses him. Shifu kisses her passionately.

Shifu: *breaks the kiss* Now let me alone! I don't want you to see me die! Please!

Shory: *cries even more* I love you, Shifu!

Shifu: *strokes her cheek* I love you, too! Now go, please!

Shory stands up and leaves the room in tears. Shifu is alone.

Shifu: *breathes heavily and looks at the ceiling* Master Oogway! I know you can hear me!

A burst of light shoots out and Oogway appears as an angel.

Shifu: *his eyes widen* Master!

Oogway: *looks at him with tears* My old friend! I have heard your screams of pain! *puts his hand on Shifu's forehead* Don't worry! You'll be free of pain now!

Shifu smiles, closes his eyes and makes his last breath. His soul comes out from his body and he notices that the pain is gone!

Shifu: Master Oogway! I feel no more pain!

Oogway: You're an angel now, Shifu! You are invincible! Come with me! We go together to paradise!

Shifu: *nods* Yes, Master Oogway! *goes with him to Paradise*

Shifu's funeral took place 3 days later at the Pool of Sacred Tears. Shory visits his grave every day and hopes so much to hear Shifu's voice.

Shory: *drops to her knees and cries* Shifu! You promised to be with me! I feel so alone without you! And it hurts, that you're no longer with me! *cries more* I want you back! Why did you leave me? Why don't you answer me? *falls on the floor and cries in the green grass*

A gentle wind touched her body and a familiar voice is heard.

?: Shory!

Shory: *recognizes the voice and stands up* Shifu? Shifu? Shifu, where are you?

Shifu: Look up, my darling!

Shory looks up and is shocked.

Shifu: *stands as an angel on one of the rocks and looks down at her* I haven't left you, Shory! I'm here, my love!

Shory: *looks with open mouth at him* Shifu! *rolls her eyes back and is falling on the ground*

Shifu: *in panic* S - S - S - Shory! *flies to her and catches her* Shory! Shory! *strokes her cheek* Open your eyes, my love! I'm here.

Shory: *slowly opens her eyes and looks at him* Shifu? My Fluffy! *jumps into his arms and hugs him* I missed you so much, Fluffy!

Shifu: *smiles and hugs her back* I missed you too, my love! I'm so glad to hold you in my arms again!

Shory: *realizes that she hugs him, backs away and is stunned* But how can I touch you? You're an angel!

Shifu: *his wings disappear* Heaven has given me for 2 hours the mortality. I'm made of flesh and blood now! So, I can hold you in my arms... *gets closer to her face* ...feel you... *gets closer* ...and love you, my love! *kisses her*

Shory: *kisses him back* My Fluffy!

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Old Po and his grandchildren stand in front of Shifu's monument. His youngest granddaughter Lotus reads the Incised.

Lotus: Dedicated to the... indom-able?

Old Po: Indomitable...

Lotus: Indomitable... spirit of the Kung Fu masters.

Chian: *oldest grandson* Grandfather? That can't be the end! What happened then?

Old Po: *thinks* Oh, Yeah! After 2 months, Shifu's son was born. Mistress Shory called him Shiron. Now he is the master of the Jade Palace!

Lotus: And what happened to Shory?

Old Po: *sighs and looks at the sky* She is now in a better place! She is with Master Shifu now! And I'm sure, that the two are happy now!

Chian: *smiles* Grandfather? Can you teach us Kung Fu?

Old Po: *smiles softly* Of course, my little one! Tomorrow begins your training!

Chian and Lotus rejoice and run off.

Old Po: *smiles after them, looks at the monument and salutes* Thank you, Master Shifu! For everything you've taught me!

A gentle wind with peach blossoms touched old Po and whispers.

?: Well done, Panda! Well done!

Old Po: *looks confused* Master?

The wind changes the direction and flies with the blossoms to the Jade Palace!

Old Po smiles and walks to his grandchildren.

The End!


End file.
